1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable awnings, and in particular to an awning for a recreational vehicle which is mounted on the side of the recreational vehicle and extends over a slide-out unit found in some recreational vehicles and motor homes.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor homes and recreational vehicles in particular are limited in their width in order to travel the open roads and highways. Since there are practical limitations on the length of such vehicles, the amount of space provided by these vehicles can be somewhat limited. Some manufacturers of these recreational vehicles have tried to expand the amount of room available to the traveler/owner of the recreational vehicle by providing a slide-out unit. The slide-out unit extends from a main portion of the recreational vehicle when the recreational vehicle is stationary, and is completely retracted into the recreational vehicle when the recreational vehicle is traveling. When the slide-out unit is extended from a side wall of the recreational vehicle, it forms a separate compartment perpendicular to the main compartment and increases the amount of space available to the traveler. When the slide-out unit is retracted in the recreational vehicle, the main compartment of the recreational vehicle is typically foreclosed and thus the slide-out unit is only retracted when the recreational vehicle is being driven.
Examples of a slide-out units for a recreational vehicle are those illustrated in the U.S. Pat. to Becker, No. 5,752,536 and in the U. S. Pat. to Boiteau, No. 5,280,687. As shown in each of these references, the slide-out unit includes an overhanging awning or cover that protects the upper surface of the slide-out unit. Debris such as dirt and leaves, as well as rain and snow can collect on the roof of the slide-out unit if there is no protective covering. However, the same debris etc. tends to collect on the overhanging cover, or awning and, when retracted into the recreational vehicle, may collect in the retractable awning. This debris can cause the damage to the awning, foster germs and odors, promote premature wear, and discolor the awning. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for preventing such debris from collecting in the retracting awning as the slide-out unit is retracted into the unit.
Another problem with the prior art, as illustrated in the previously identified references, is that the awning protrudes from the side of the recreational vehicle when the slide-out unit is retracted. There is a width restriction covering vehicle bodies that measures from any non-safety feature on the side of the vehicle (side mirrors and lights do not count). The protruding awning adds additional unwanted width to the recreational vehicle for width restrictions as well as clearance purposes. The protruding awning is also subject to damage due to tree branches or obstacles if the recreational vehicle passes too closely to a tree or building.
A third difficulty with the prior art is the exposure of the awning or covering to speeds of up to sixty or seventy miles per hour. Since the awning of the prior art is located outside the vehicle during transport, there can be a tendency for the awning to unfurl while the vehicle is in motion due to the aerodynamic forces applied to he awning. Strong wind gusts can exacerbate the problem further.
The present invention solves the drawbacks of the prior art by providing an awning for a recreational vehicle behind a pivoting door that closes flush with the side of the recreational vehicle when the awning is not deployed over a slide-out unit. The retractable awning includes a metal flange that lies over a flexible canvas portion, which can be rolled on a spool at the outer edge of the slide-out unit. A pivoting door is provided over the compartment for housing the awning and the pivoting door closes flush with the side of the recreational vehicle with the awning enclosed in its side mounted compartment. With the retractable awning completely behind the plane defining the side of the recreational vehicle and protected by a locking door, the awning does not add any additional unwanted width to the recreational vehicle and is protected from unfurling during transport. An automatic locking mechanism is provided for ensuring that the door remains closed during transportation. Further, a debris clearing mechanism is preferably installed adjacent the spool which collects the retractable awning as it retracts, thereby cleaning the awning of debris prior to its withdrawal into the compartment.